Laskar Lautan
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Mereka berani menerjang bahaya—bahkan rela mati di tengah lautan—apabila takdir memang menjanjikan mereka untuk bersatu. (AkaKuro Pirates!AU)


**Laskar Lautan**

 **AkaKuro pirates!AU (mengambil era abad ke-16)**

 _ **Kuroko Basuke**_ © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **A short fiction dedicated to Suuichi**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebelas jam kapal itu mengapung di atas laut.

Langit melingkar di atasnya, menciptakan gumpalan hitam yang seolah siap untuk memuntahkan petir. Layar telah digulung. Jangkar telah diturunkan.

Dan titah kapten pun membahana di geladak, "Kita istirahat dulu di sini sampai cuaca stabil."

" _Aye-aye,_ Kapten!"

Semua anak buah patuh—sebab siapa yang berani membantah pimpinan mereka?—seraya melayangkan hormat. Satu demi satu menuruni tangga untuk berjaga di ruang navigasi. Beberapa memilih untuk bersantai sejenak di kabin utama.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten, berdiri di depan kemudi. Mengawasi awan yang bergulung-gulung serta lautan yang menghitam.

Cuaca ini tidak akan membaik sampai besok petang, menurut kalkulasinya. Mereka terpaksa bermalam di sini. Di tengah-tengah ketiadaan.

Ketika ia mengira semua anak buahnya telah menghilang, ia mendapati seseorang berujar, "Seharusnya kapten juga kembali ke kabin. Berdiri di sini terlalu berbahaya."

Dan ia berbalik. Bertemu mata dengan lelaki bermata biru pucat. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada laut di pagi hari, serta menenggelamkan imajinasinya seperti Samudera Pasifik.

"Tetsuya juga seharusnya berkumpul dengan yang lain, kan?" sahutnya ringan. "Kenapa masih ada di sini?"

"Karena Kapten Seijuurou tidak ikut turun," jawaban lelaki biru itu begitu lugas. "Aku harus memastikan kapten baik-baik saja."

Sekalipun wajah pria itu begitu bersungguh-sungguh, Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyum. "Harus ada satu orang yang berdiri di sini, Tetsuya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang disajikan oleh laut untuk kita."

"Aku tahu," jawab Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak buah itu melongokkan kepala dengan berani ke arah lautan. "Bahaya ada di mana-mana, Kapten, dan kurasa sangat tidak bijaksana untuk memonitor semuanya sendirian."

Ia adalah bajak laut muda yang bertugas sebagai mandor kapal, setelah bertahun-tahun membawa bubuk senapan dan disiksa— sehingga sungguh ajaib ia masih hidup hingga saat itu. Sebagai pimpinan subdivisi di kapal Rakuzan, Kuroko memiliki abilitas yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Kemampuan memata-mata.

Diam-diam, Akashi sering memintanya mengarungi laut untuk mendatangi kapal lawan dan mencuri informasi mereka. Soal pulau incaran, propaganda peperangan, atau bahkan intensi meluncurkan perompak.

Kuroko Tetsuya di mata Akashi adalah emas yang tersembunyi di balik tumpukan arang. Menjamin keselamatannya adalah prioritas setelah melindungi kapal.

Konversasi di antara keduanya pun berlanjut. "Menurutmu, apakah kita bisa sampai ke tempat itu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya memandangnya. "Ke mana?"

"Bermuda."

Suara angin seolah tidak mau kalah untuk ikut berkomentar. Tetsuya merasakan sensasi dingin menjalari tubuhnya ketika menyahut, "Pertanyaannya harus diganti, Kapten."

Akashi hanya menatapnya tanpa bersuara.

"Bukan 'apakah kita bisa sampai'..." lelaki itu meneguk ludah. "Tapi 'apakah kita bisa **selamat** '."

Sebab, menurut kabar burung, tidak pernah—kuulangi, tidak pernah—ada kapal bajak laut yang **selamat** dari amukan Bermuda. Mereka ditelan habis. Tenggelam tanpa jejak. Dicari oleh kapal lain, dan teritori itu kembali menghisapnya dengan begitu keji.

Keputusan Akashi untuk menyelidiki Bermuda pun sempat menjadi pertentangan. Banyak awak kapal memilih untuk pulang, merasa lebih baik mati terbunuh bajak laut musuh ketimbang tenggelam dan lenyap begitu saja.

Namun Kuroko tetap ada di sana. Ia memilih bergabung dengan Akashi. Sebab jika kaptennya saja berani, kenapa ia berkecil hati?

"Kalau kita juga mati di sana," gumam Kuroko, "Apakah Kapten akan menyesal?"

Jawaban Akashi pun meluncur lebih cepat daripada sambaran petir.

"Tidak," katanya. "Yang kutakutkan bukan soal kematianku."

Dan kedua tangan itu pun bertaut. Menggenggam satu sama lain. Iris biru dan merah melebur ketika keduanya membentuk jembatan.

"Tapi soal bagaimana kita nantinya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Tetsuya lagi, bahkan di dunia setelah kematian."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Anda, Kapten Seijuurou."

Dengan kedua tangan masih bersatu, mereka menatap lurus ke arah cakrawala.

Sebab jika mereka adalah ksatria lautan sebagaimana yang digunjingkan di seantero dunia permaritiman, bukankah menghadapi kematian adalah tindakan terksatria yang pernah ada?

.  
.

 **Author's Note:**

Fanfik singkat ini saya buat untuk Suuichi senpai, yang merikues AU ini. Maaf karena baru sempat merealisasikan request _senpai_ nyaris satu tahun setelahnya huhu. Karena pengetahuan saya terus terang masih belum memadai untuk AU ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada informasi-atau trivia soal kehidupan perkapalan-yang kurang sesuai dengan realita. Saya masih belajar. :')

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca, dan saya tunggu _review_ indah dari kalian!

Xoxo,  
Ayame


End file.
